Girls Of The Night
by soulgyrl53
Summary: Randi Newman led a dead end life. Her detective agency allowed for some excitement to her lackluster existence, but no one to share it with. After her last humiliating stab at romance, she had sworn off all thoughts of love. And then a missing persons job came her way..and with it the titillating Sophia Honeycutt. "Dead end" was about to take on a whole new meaning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was mid-June, June 15th to be exact, and I was depressed. June is the month of wedding bells, blushing brides, and something blue. The month of kiddos starting summer break, looking forward to a long stretch of lazy days with nothing to do but play. Young lovers were tallying up the returned RSVP's from their wedding invitations and selecting photographers. Dads were polishing up the Airstream while mom dug out the tents. Grandma shook out the sleeping bags while Grandpa fired up the grill. All around me it was butterflies, puppy-dogs, and eternal sunshine. And I was stuck in this dark, dank, dingy office with nothing to look forward to. No one went missing around here in the summer; everyone was too busy having fun! Everyone but me, that is. No wedding cake or family reunions for me. I guess that's why I got into this lonely gods-forsaken profession to begin with. If I did make a wrong move and get knocked off, I wouldn't be leaving any grieving spouse, kids, or parents behind. I wouldn't because I possessed none of those things. I was a spouse-less, child-less, pet-less, god-less orphan. And even though I was a detective, I didn't have the first clue how to go about finding a way to change my own sorry state of affairs.

As fate would have it, life changed all that for me. I received a call that mid-June evening around 9 pm, just when I was contemplating calling it a day and closing up shop. I owned and operated the county's only Private Detective agency, concentrating mainly on missing persons. I had been snooping and finding for what seemed like forever. Even as a youngster I was locating folks' lost keys, dogs, and the occasional neighborhood kid for some frantic mother. I picked up the phone.

"Newman Detectives. You lose 'em, we find 'em. Randi Newman speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello? Is this Mr. ...Err…I mean...is _this_ _Randi_ Newman?"

I sighed_. Here we go._

"Yes." I said as cheerfully as I could muster. "This is _she_." And I waited for the inevitable.

"Oh… Well _I assumed_ you would be a man, but there it is. Just _how much experience_ do you have anyway young lady?"

"Ma'am, I've been a practicing Private Detective for thirteen years now. Very successfully I might add. I would be more than happy to send you my credentials," I lied.

"Weellll," the lady said doubtfully. "I suppose you will do. As you are the only detective in the county, it's not like I have much choice now is it? I don't imagine you have a _man_ working with you?"

_What is it_ (I asked myself for the hundredth time) _with these old broads acting like only a_ _man can solve their problems! It really is ten shades of annoying_!

"No, there's no man, but I assure you I am just as qualified as any man could be. May I ask your name and the nature of your request?"

"My name is Sophia Honeycutt. I am calling concerning my granddaughter, my namesake. Our young Sophia has gone missing."

"And how old is 'young Sophia'?"

"She's 23."

"I see. And my I ask why you think she is missing? By that, I mean, what the circumstances are surrounding the reasons you think she is missing as opposed to say, just away on her own for a while. She wouldn't be off the grid, so to speak, on purpose?"

"Oh NO! Not my Sophia! Her parents, that is to say my son and that ghastly wife of his, think I am over reacting, but I know our Sophia! She has called me _every week_ for the last four years. Well, maybe not _every_ week, but at least three times a month, and I haven't heard from her in almost six months! No one in the family has. When I bring it up to anyone they just pooh-pooh me off like I'm some blabbering old hen that doesn't know what she's talking about! They say she's probably just out 'finding herself'."

"Does she have any siblings or a boyfriend…a girlfriend? Any close friends that would have any ideas as to her whereabouts? Is she employed or in school?"

"Sofia is an only child and there is no significant other that I am aware of. She is no longer in school and yes she is employed, although I am sorry to say it is as a barmaid…that's so _beneath _her. I did talk to her roommate, but she said it wasn't unusual for Sophie to just disappear for a while. She did think it was rather odd for her to be gone for this long; although she says Sophie does mail her a check for her share of the rent each month."

"So, Ms. Honeycutt, are you asking me to find Sophia?"

"It's Mrs., and yes I am. I would like you to start as soon as possible."

"That, I can do. I should let you know that I require a $200 expense fee up front. The rest can be paid at the end of the investigation. I also would like you to give me a recent pic of Sophia, her birth date, cell phone number, current address, the roommate's name, place of employment, and any other pertinent information you can think of. You can bring it here to me personally or snail-mail it…or I could come to your residence and pick it up."

"I'll have my assistant deliver everything to you first thing in the morning. When do you open?"

"I'll be here at 6 am."

"Perfect. It will be there by 7."

"OK, Mrs. Honeycutt, until then, good evening."

"Good evening."

Mrs. Honeycutt hung up and I turned off the lights, locked the door, and left my dingy office to head home to my equally dingy apartment. The only thing that made everything a little less dingy was the prospect of a new job and reuniting Mrs. Honeycutt with her granddaughter Sophia. Of course, there was always the snag that Sophia didn't want to be reunited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning at seven am sharp, a shoddily dressed man of about forty-five entered my office and handed me a large manila envelope.

"From Mrs. Honeycutt," he mumbled through disgustingly filthy teeth.

"Right. Give her my thanks and my assurance that young Sophia will soon be found and will hopefully return back into the family fold of her own accord."

The man snorted in way of reply, turned, and left the office.

"Good riddance, you curmudgeonly old fart," I said after he had safely shut the door. "All righty then, let's see what's up with this Sophia person."

I opened the envelope and shook its contents on to my desk. Four items tumbled out: A check in the amount of $200, a leaf of paper with a list of names, numbers, and addresses written in purple ink, photograph of a pretty, smiling, fresh-faced, strawberry blonde with amazing green eyes, and an elegantly written letter to the missing girl from her Granny. At a glance it appeared to be a passionate plea for the prodigal child to come home to her adoring family. I assumed I was to give it to the girl once she had been located to further entice her to come to her senses. Of course, if it turns out the girl's been abducted the letter certainly isn't going to do much good.

In the thirteen years I had been practicing, I had taken on only one case which I had not been able to solve. The man had simply vanished. Many others, I found, were missing on purpose, and still quite a few of the remaining ones knew they would be considered missing, but planned on returning to their former lives…eventually. My clients need to know up front, that even though I am quite confident that I can find their loved one, (or in some cases, their enemy) I cannot force them to do anything they don't want to do…like go home. That is entirely up to them. Quite understandably some people are very upset when this happens and a few refuse to pay up because of it. I tactfully remind them of the contract they have signed stating that I am a finder not an enforcer, and that I have no qualms about settling matters in small claims court. That usually does the trick.

I dug into my file cabinet for just such a form and soon had it ready to send out to Mrs. Honeycutt complete with one of my self-addressed stamped envelopes. I found that those envelopes greatly improve my chances of getting the signed form back.

I decided my first visit should be to the roommate. She seemed the most likely person to provide any worthwhile information. My next stop would be at the _Bait and Switch_, the nightclub where Sophia had been working tending bar. I knew this place by reputation and it was a rather dubious one. It had been raided a few times in the last dozen or so years of its existence and had been shut down once for a brief time due to a rather suspicious death on the premises, the cause of which was never found.

After lunch, I drove to 1969 Ophelia Lane not knowing whether I would find anyone there or not. I spotted a light blue Dodge Neon in the driveway so I decided to try my luck. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a small blond holding an ipad.

"May I help you?" She inquired.

"I certainly hope so. That is, assuming you are Adrienne Williams. My name is Randi Newman…."

"Oh yes," she interrupted, "of Newman Detectives. I suppose Sophia's family sent you here. And yes, I'm Adrienne. You might as well come on in; although I don't possibly know what else I could say that hasn't already been said."

I gave her a weak smile. "Yes, her grandmother told me she had talked with you about Sophia's disappearance. Actually, I would like to hear it all straight from you if you wouldn't mind. There may be something, even the slightest detail that may be helpful. Often time it's the littlest thing that someone thinks is insignificant that ends up being the biggest clue."

"Do sit down." She said, and motioned to a mauve and gold flowered love seat.

I reached into my suit pocket and took out an old fashioned notebook and a much-chewed pencil. No smart phones or what not for me…yet.

"How long have….err…did you and Sophia room here together?"

She laid the ipad down on a nearby end table. "Well, I've lived here for five years. Sophia moved in with me about two and a half years ago. Of course, she could have lived at home, or I imagine her granny would have taken her in."

"Have you known each other for long?"

"We met in our Cultural Studies class in college… the local college here in Olympus Ridge. I don't think Sophia's parents, or her grandmother, were too thrilled about her attending a community college. I suppose they thought she should have gone to Brown or Princeton or somewhere like that. Anyway, we were both twenty and in our sophomore year."

What was Sophia's major?"

"Anthropology. So was mine, although neither of us knew exactly what we were going to do with it. I dropped out during my junior year. I needed a second job to survive and it was all just too much. Sophia graduated though. She was luckier than me with those rich grandparents you know. She never had to work; not to survive that is."

"So I guess you obviously continued your friendship."

The girl smiled. "Oh sure, we had some great times together! We both love hiking and camping. Then we started going to a few nightclubs. It seems like we always ended up at the _Bait and Switch_ though. We'd been going there practically every Saturday night for about six months when this man, who we later learned was a co-owner, walks up to us and offers Sophia a job… right there on the spot. I think she accepted it almost as a joke. When we got home later that night she said she only intended to work it for a little while. She was bored half the time and always looking for something to do anyway."

I chewed my battered pencil a bit more, spit out a couple of splinters, and asked, "Did she ever try to find employment in the archeological field?"

Adrienne pushed a few strands of stray hair back behind her ears. "Yeah, well her grandfather got her a little gig in Bolivia once, but she decided not to go at the last minute and that was the end of that. She was interested in learning about it, but not in the hands on aspect of it I guess."

I sat my pencil and pad down and cursed myself that I hadn't brought my tape recorder with me. The old 70's style machine scared some of the younger generation. I guess they likened it to some sort of surveillance equipment; like I was secretly recording their life's history or something. I decided to just trust my memory for this. I continued.

"Tell me about the _Bait and Switch_. I know it has a rather…um…questionable reputation. Why would a nice educated girl like Sophia want to waste her time in a place like that? What made you girls go there to begin with?"

Adrienne snorted. "Oh, come on! You're not _that_ old! Haven't you ever done anything just for the thrill of it; the danger perhaps? We knew it didn't have the best reputation, but it was fun and honestly we never saw anything _that_ bad going on. Sure a little pot, a little ecstasy here and there, but it wasn't like there were junkies shooting up in the corners. Sometimes the sex could get a little hot and heavy…and okay maybe a bit embarrassing. Tits and ass of all kinds were everywhere, but hey…we just minded our own business. And we made a few friends. At least Sophia did."

This last sentence was said with a scowl on the woman's face so I pounced on it. "You don't seem to be overly thrilled that she made these new friends?"

"Oh, it's not like I was jealous…ok maybe I was at first, but…I don't know. They were just _different_."

Ah ha! Just the sort of wording that piqued my interest. "Different…how?"

Adrienne grabbed a stool and pulled it up beside me. "It's kind of hard to describe. There were three of them, two women and one man."

"Did these three have names?"

"Of course, the girls were Daisy and Pepper, and the man was called Christian. I don't know any last names. And Christian, he seemed to be in charge of them or something. Every time he told them to do whatever…like sit this dance out or go get him a drink…they just… did it. Almost like robots. They were always buying us food and drinks, so it was a cheap time, and they danced, and joked around, and laughed a lot so they were cool that way, but…"

"Yeeessss," I prodded, "but what?"

"Oh, the three of them always seemed to have their hands all over each other and not in a loving way either; a totally creepy way. They acted like they would have loved to extend those hands over to Sophia and me, but I think they could tell we were kind of turned off by it. They did do it to a few other girls though. Come to think of it, it was always women, never men that they approached."

"So you're pretty sure Sophia wasn't interested?"

"Well she told me she wasn't. Of course I wasn't there with her all the time, especially after she started her job. At first she just checked people in at the door, but after about two months they 'promoted' her to barmaid. She made great tips I must say. Now I_ was_ jealous of _that! _Anyway, about three weeks after she started the bartending gig I thought she began acting a little funny….and I don't mean like funny ha-ha either."

Adrienne gave me a sideways glance.

I bit. "OK, shoot...funny how?"

"As she worked the night shift up until closing time, I expected her home late. Most nights it was 2:30…3:00 before she came home, but then, she started coming home at dawn all the time."

"How do you know these times," I asked, "we're you always awake?"

Adrienne snorted. "No, but Sophia was _very noisy! _She didn't even try to be quiet and she woke me up almost every time. It was extremely annoying I must say. I'm glad I didn't have any real reason to get up early or it might have been an issue. Anyway, she would sleep until early evening, get up and shower, then spend a ton of time on her laptop. She didn't want to go hiking or any of the other things we use to do, and I never saw her eat a thing anymore. I don't know what she existed on. She was still as friendly as ever towards me, but at the same time seemed a bit distant. I don't know how else to explain it, it was kind of odd behavior I thought. And then, she just didn't come home one day. I've called her a couple of times and she always says she's fine. Plus, like I said, she always pays her share of the rent. And there, I've told you way more than I told her grandmother!"

I sat for just a minute soaking all this in, rubbed my chin and asked, "And you don't believe there's a boyfriend somewhere in this?"

Adrienne threw back her head and laughed. "A boyfriend? Hell no! Sophia isn't into boys, although I doubt Granny knows that…or would approve. But, as to a girlfriend….maybe, I just don't know."

In spite of myself, a smile escaped me. "And there was never nothing...ummm...between the two of you?"

Adrienne sobered up fast. "No…and yes a lot of people have asked us that question. I don't know… the relationship subject just never came up between us. We hit it right off as far as a platonic friendship goes, but romance? I guess neither of us ever felt any sparks where that's concerned."

"So, you haven't been back to the Bait and Switch lately to see if Sophia's still employed there?"

"Actually, I did go there a couple of times, but I didn't see Sophia around anywhere. I didn't see Christian or the girls either so I couldn't ask them. But, I did ask Sophia the last time I talked to her if she was still working and she said yes. I _assumed_ she meant at the Bait and Switch although I suppose it could be somewhere else."

"When _did_ you last talk to her?"

Adrienne scratched the back of her head. "Hmmmm….let's see. Now that you mention it, I guess it was about two months ago.

I stood up and gave a little stretch. "Well, Adrienne, thank you. This has been very informative and has given me quite a bit to mull over. I'll keep you updated if you'd like. Oh, and uh, if you talk to Sophia again, please let me know. I'll give you my card."

I reached inside my vest pocket and produced a rather dog-eared, business card embossed with my name and number over a background of a sinister looking ebony eye. I hated the look of the darn thing, but as I had shelled out almost a hundred and fifty bucks for two hundred of them, (enough to last me a lifetime I figured) I handed them out to everyone like candy in church."

Adrienne stood and extended her hand to me. I shook it and said, "Until then, Ms. Williams."

She left her hand lingering for a minute too long I thought; like she was expecting me to kiss it or something. I finally withdrew mine and headed for the door.

I decided that I had gathered enough info for one day on Ms. Sophia Honeycutt and chose to forgo visiting the _Bait and Switch_ that evening. I went home, made myself a cup of hot cocoa, put on my favorite Mary Chapin Carpenter CD, slipped into my red silk PJ's, and settled down with my laptop and my memory to lay my plans. It certainly looked as though the Bait and Switch was going to be my best bet at getting to the bottom of where the lady was hiding out. As she had been in fairly recent contact with Adrienne, I didn't really consider her missing…just misplaced. I wouldn't let the elder Sophia know about any of my findings until I had actually located and spoken to her namesake myself. It felt a little bit like cheating and not being totally honest with the old woman, but I was starting to get personally curious about this Sophia, (odd for me) and besides…I needed the money.

Sophia's boss and the three touchy-feely friends seemed the most likely people to talk with next, followed by any other customers who may have spoken with the lady. And then, I would hit up the parents. Grandma may not be all that thrilled about it, but they may well know something she doesn't and besides, if Granny really wants her Granddaughter brought home, I must explore every possible avenue.


	3. Chapter 3

P

Chapter 3

The next evening, I dug out an old dress I hadn't worn in about fifteen years. If I was going to make an appearance at a dance club and try to intermingle, I decided I had better look the part. Unfortunately, after I put the thing on and stood in front of the full-length mirror (which I rarely used) I deduced that I looked more like mutton-dressed-as-lamb than a hip, chic partygoer. Not to mention that the dress itself was _very _dated. "Yep," I told myself, "face it Randi, you ain't 21 anymore." I took the offending thing off, threw it in the trash, and donned a nice comfy pair of black corduroys and a turquoise tank top. I brushed my hair and dabbed on a little lip gloss. After giving my lashes a coat or two of mascara, (my baby blues were undoubtedly my best feature) and spritzing on some Ed Hardy_, _I declared myself good to go. I slipped on my Birkenstocks and headed out the door.

I parked more than a block away from the establishment, but as soon as I stepped out of my Subaru, I could feel the ground thumping beneath my feet. I sighed. I did not do well in this kind of environment. I wouldn't really call myself shy; after all, that quality wouldn't jive too well with my profession, but all the years I had spent trying to make myself inconspicuous had left me lacking in the "party scene" department. I just knew I was going to look like a duck out of water….and _god forbid_ that someone might actually ask me to (horrors!) dance! _Sorry there, I left my right foot at home! _Oh well…anything for the paycheck.

I paid my twelve dollar cover charge (really!) and made my way into the mob. Lights of every imaginable hue where flashing in rhythm to the music. I was barely inside the place and I was already getting a headache. I wandered around aimlessly for a good fifteen minutes or so, trying desperately to look like I knew what I was doing and was enjoying myself. I finally gave up, and made my way to one of the bars.

"Scotch on the rocks…a double…something expensive," I shouted over the ruckus as I planted my tush on a pink shag barstool. _Why the hell not_? I reasoned with myself. _I need all the fortification I can get to_ _tolerate this place_.

Within side three minutes, a man who could have passed for Jimi Hendrix's' twin came over and sat down beside me. Hendrix's twin, except that I think Jimi usually wore a shirt.

"Hey pretty lady, got some fine 'e' here…real fine. You game?"

Slowly, I stood…all six feet of me. I'm sure my eyes glared an icy blue, and I think I may have even breathed a little fire.

He practically melted off of the stool. "Hey, no sweat sister….sorry man, no harm….no harm."

He scurried away like the rat that he was, but not before I heard him mumble, "_Bitch_!" For some reason that made me chuckle.

A high-pitched giggle joined me, and I turned to find myself facing a woman garbed in a see through pink blouse with matching hair.

"Yeah, that Harry, he's a real prize. I doubt he had any ecstasy anyway. He probably was going to sell you a couple of Advil with the name scratched off. And get a shirt for shit's sake! Talk about a major loser! Anyway, my name's Tabitha. Your first time here I take it?"

_Damn, was it that obvious?_ "Ummm, yes…yes it is. My name's ….ah….Ra….Rachel," I answered a bit taken aback. The "get a shirt" comment's what did it. I found that a mite strange coming from a girl who was displaying her puffy copper nipples for all and sundry to see. And why did I give a false name at the last second? Not that it really mattered.

"This place can get a little crazy," Tabitha offered. "But, all in all, it's a really good time. Lots of interesting characters around."

"Do you work here?" I probed.

"Occasionally. My brother is part owner of this place. I just sort of work the floor and make sure things run smoothly. Well, as smoothly as they can in this environment. We want people to feel free to, well…_express _themselves, but we don't want any trouble… as in with the law."

This last part was said with the woman looking me square in the eyes. _Is that a warning? _I wondered. I decided not to beat around the bush and get straight on it.

"Is Sophia still working here?"

"Sophia? Ah…sort of, I guess. Maybe. Why do you ask? You _know_ Sophia?"

_Well now, is that a little fear I see behind those lacquered up eyes?_

"I'm getting to know her," I said truthfully. "I talked with her roommate yesterday and she told me she hasn't seen much of her lately. She's kind of worried about her, wondering if she's OK."

Tabitha gave me a little grin. It appeared rather forced to me. "Oh, I'm sure she's fine. She's become pretty close with a couple other girls that hang here. I think the three of them do a lot of club hopping."

"Daisy and Pepper," I offered.

"What?" she said, in a rattled sort of way. "Ah yes….yes, those are the girls."

_Should I ask? Ah, what the hell…_

"Are they here tonight?"

Tabitha was starting to sweat a bit. "Ummm….no I don't believe so. I haven't seen them. Well anyway, I should be moving on. Enjoy your night."

And that was the end of that conversation.

_All right Miss Puffy Nipples. What do you have to be so nervous about?_

Behind me the barmaid started snickering. I sat back down on my stool and ordered another scotch.

"I do believe you have rattled our Miss Brookens. She has no idea what really goes on around here. Her brother gave her that floor walker job to keep her out of the way. He's also the one that hired Sophia. That Tabitha, she struts around with her titties hanging out all night trying to keep the customers happy, but she hasn't a clue….not one. To her, the drugs are the biggie. I'm Suki, by the way"

"Then what does she have to be nervous about….Suki?" I asked.

"Oh, I think she realizes _something_ else is going on…she just can't figure out what. Plus, she always assumes new people that come in here are cops. She needs to lighten up."

"Ok, _is_ there something else going on? And if there is, and you know what it is, why haven't you told her?"

"I enjoy seeing her get spazzed out occasionally," was the honest reply. "Besides, her brother would fire me on the spot if I did."

"Alright then, what's the big, dark secret? I promise_ I_ won't tell her."

The lady lowered her head, and looked up at me through hooded eyes. "Let's just say a few of the girls that come here eventually find their way to a nice cozy street corner a few blocks over."

"Um...you mean someone here's pimping them out?" I queried. "Is that the case of Pepper and Daisy? What about Sophia, any particular street corner?"

"Well, mainly over by Mason Avenue and Spring Street. And, yes, I mean Pepper and Daisy….and maybe Sophia; although I'm not really sure about that. That creepy Christian is the ringleader. Sophia was thick as thieves with that bunch when she was working full-time here. Pepper and Daisy still show up off and on…and always leave with some new chic, or two hangin' all over them. I admit the two of them are gorgeous creatures, but come on. I don't think Jaxson likes it very much, but Christian is part owner so he just deals with it. Actually, Christian owns the building. Jaxson is just part owner in the business."

_Well now…the plot thickens!_

"Jaxson is Tabatha's brother I take it?"

She nodded in way of response and I picked up my drink and took a healthy swig. When I sat the tumbler down, I caught a glimpse of Tabatha standing across the way in deep conversation with a short, stalky bald man. I didn't think much of it until she blatantly pointed my way and they both snuck, or thought they did, a few glances at me.

_Jaxson, I presume. Shit. Maybe it's time for me to wrap this up tonight._

I turned back around and relayed to Suki that I would like "one more for the road". _Oh, lord, did I really just say that?_

"So," I started as she set the drink down. "You don't really know if Sophia's turned in to a street walker?"

She started wiping imaginary spots off of the bar top and answered. "Well, if she has it's a crying shame…and that Christian needs someone to knock the stuffing out of him, because he'd be the one who put her up to it. Sophia has too much going for her. I don't know, maybe she's just bored, but you would think with all that money in the family she could find _something_ to do ….hangout at the country club, shop all day long, hell… go backpack your way through Europe! Anything, but turn into a…a…tart!"

I stifled a laugh. _Harsh! _ It then occurred to me that I had no idea what Pepper or Daisy…or Christian looked like. I suppose I didn't _really _need to know, but I thought it would certainly help my cause. I decided to chance asking, odd as it probably sounded.

"Hey, Suki, you don't happen to have a pic of Pepper and Daisy around do you?"

She didn't bat an eye, but walked over to a cork board on the wall behind the bar, un-tacked a pic, and handed it to me. The girls were shown hanging onto the arms of a suave looking gentleman that I assumed was Christian. They were something else. One was an obvious bleached blonde…so blonde her hair looked almost white. Her face was deathly pale and her lips were huge and red as blood. She was wearing a low-cut, gold chain halter top and was extremely flat-chested. The other woman, however, had cleavage busting out all over. She looked like a cross between Elvira and Snooky. I handed the picture back to Suki.

"Keep it." She remarked. "There are several of them around here. And yes, that's Christian with them." I was grateful that she didn't question me any further.

I drained my glass, left Suki a sizable tip, said ta-ta, and started to leave. I almost made it to the door, when a pair of hands grabbed me by the waist and spun me around, nearly knocking me on my ass.

I jerked around to find myself cheek to cheek with a woman old enough to be my grandmother.

"Awww…you're not leaving already are you, sweet thing? Come on and dance. _I have something that will_ _blow your mind!_" This last sentence was vocalized in a low, husky tone, straight into my ear.

When I gathered my wits about me, I pulled myself free and coldly replied, "Not interested."

I sprinted for the door.

I felt, rather than saw, that someone was watching me as I walked the block and a half to my car. I put my fist around the tiny, lighter-sized can of mace I carried with me in my pocket at all times. (I was ambushed once by an irate woman when I relayed the message that her newly found fiancé had no intentions of returning home) I also know Tae Kwon Do and I'm not afraid to use it….right after I give you a face full of mace. The trip back to my apartment was uneventful, however, and I immediately ditched the cords for flannels as soon as I got home.

I climbed in bed with a bowl of tomato soup, a grilled cheese sandwich, a cup of orange spice tea, and my trusty tape recorder. The night was decidedly a strange one, but I came away with my biggest break in the case yet.

"Tomorrow," I uttered into the hand held mic, "I'll mosey on over to Sophia's parents. Just to see if they have any useful info. Gotta be careful what I divulge though. Don't want dear old Mom and Dad getting any weird ideas…even if they might be the truth. Unfortunately, Granny is just going to have to wait for any information. I don't want to scare the poor woman…yet. At dusk, I will take a little trip to the corner of Mason and Spring. See if this Suki person knows what she's talking about. I have this strange feeling she's dead-on though. Regardless of how this whole business plays out, it is turning into a bit of an adventure."

Little did I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I pulled up to the curb outside 157 Porsche Lane and shut off the ignition. This was a very swanky, upscale part of town, and it was pretty obvious that my old beat-up Subaru and I did not belong here. I hadn't bothered to either make an appointment, or call and say I was coming, so I really wasn't sure what sort of reception I would get.

I gave the door a couple of whacks with the large brass knocker and steeled myself up for whatever lay ahead. The heavy oak door opened about six inches and a rather stern looking female face appeared in the small space.

"Yes?" The haughty voice asked.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. My name is Randi Newman…from Newman Detectives. I was won…"

The door closed about three inches, and from the other side I could hear the lady calling.

"Ronald… Ronald, come here. _Your __**mother! **_Ronald, there's some_ detective _here. Your mother's obviously behind this."

"Yes dear. I'll take care of it," a rather coarse sounding voice answered her.

The door reopened…fully this time.

"I take it my mother sent you, about Sophia," was his greeting.

"Well…not exactly." I replied truthfully. "Honestly, she doesn't think you are that concerned about your daughter's absence. However, if Sophia truly_ is_ missing…well, I thought you may be able to give me a little more insight on things than you mother could."

Mr. Ronald Honeycutt cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Sophia really doesn't have a lot of contact with us. She calls occasionally, visits in the summer and at Christmas, and that's the way it has been since she left home. Sophia is a grown woman; she doesn't need us to run her life for her. My mother thinks that because Sophia is her name sake that gives her justification to tell her how to live. The girl gets a sizable allowance put into her bank account every month from my father's estate, and her mother and I feel that is her business what she does with it. We believe our daughter should be free to do as she chooses, even if that means she makes mistakes. We all make mistakes. We learn from our mistakes. I'm sure Sophia is fine. Other than that, I really have nothing to say to you."

_"__Actually, buddy, you just told me quite a bit." _I thought wryly.

"Well then," I began, "I thank you for your time...and I'm sure Sophia will turn up shortly."

He grunted and shut the door smartly in my face.

I returned to my beater under the disapproving glare of an old biddy across the street watering her flowers. I left Porsche Lane in a screech of tires and a backfire. I could be rather impish if I wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Around eight thirty that evening, I made my way over to where Spring Street and Mason Avenue cross. I drove slowly through the intersection, keeping my eyes peeled for anyone resembling the girls in the pictures I had taped to my dashboard. There were probably a dozen or so people hovering around the corners. Only a couple of them were scantily clad woman, none resembling the photos.

I drove on for about three blocks, made a U-turn, drove back and parked about half a block away from the intersection. There were two taverns in the area. To my left, sat _The Hive_, and just yards in front of me, a red neon sign shouted _Plasma_. I poured myself a cup of tepid coffee out of the Thermos I had brought along and settled down to wait. I did a lot of waiting at this job. Snooping and waiting were the name of the game.

In the next hour, about two dozen people entered and exited both taverns, and five or six girls came and went from both street corners with their "customers". Finally, at 9:52, (according to my Wonder Woman watch) a large busted lady in a mini skirt and very high stilettos, came through the door of the _Plasma _and made her way cautiously down the stairs. She walked over to the corner, pulled a cigarette out of a small handbag, and lit up. She was a dead ringer for the ebony haired girl in the picture. I quickly exited my vehicle, and made my way over to her.

"Pepper," I ventured. I really didn't know if she was Pepper or Daisy, but she just didn't look like a "Daisy" to me.

"Yeah?" she replied, rather warily.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would know where Sophia might be."

She took a few more drags off of her smoke, eyeing me suspiciously the whole time. I guess she could tell right off the bat that I wasn't a "customer", but deemed me safe enough, because she finally answered.

"She's working over at the _Bait and Switch_ tonight. Christian said they were short-handed."

I gave her a big smile that I hoped didn't look too forced. "Thanks!" I said as cheerfully as I could muster.

I could feel her gaze on my back the whole way to the car.

As I neared the _Bait and Switch_, it dawned on me how I was dressed: navy sweat pants and a Buffalo Bills hoodie; not exactly dance club attire. I really didn't give a fig about the Bills. I had purchased the thing at the end of last football season for five bucks. For five bucks I would buy and wear a hoodie that said "Son of Sam" on it. I'm cheap.

I drove, too fast, back to my apartment and hurriedly changed into my trusty cords and a tie-dyed T-shirt. I forgo any makeup, brushed my hair, and flew out the door. I didn't want to take the chance that I might miss Sophia. This looked like my best shot at getting to speak with the girl.

I parked in the first spot I saw and made my way into the joint, reluctantly paying the exuberant door fee. I headed straight to the bar. Suki was there; she gave me a nod and a grin.

"What'll it be?"

"Oh, make it a gin and tonic tonight."

"You got it."

She quickly fixed the drink, sat it down, leaned over the bar, and whispered to me in a sing-song voice, "I know why you're here…and yes, she's in the other, room running the bar!" Then she gave me a wink.

I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I opened and shut my mouth a couple of times like a fish gasping for air.

"Umm…yeah, OK, you got me." I decided playing along was my best bet. If Suki wanted to believe my real reason for coming here was to "see_"_ Sophia, let her think that.

I picked up my drink. "Thanks for the tip, Suki." I handed her a ten. "Keep the change."

I made my way through the flashing lights, the head-shattering beat, and the mass of bodies into the next room. There, behind a clear Lucite bar, stood the girl with the strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes from the photograph Granny Sophia had entrusted me with. She was wiping down the bar, and as I approached, she stopped and looked up at me; I mean, _right at me_. A strange jolt, akin to an electric shock ran through me. I shivered involuntarily.

_What. The Hell. Was that? _I shook my head and made my way over to her.

I quickly finished off my gin and tonic and set my tumbler down. Sophia was busy serving other costumers, so I just waited until she made her way to me.

"What'll it be doll?" She questioned, in a smooth, melodic voice. Her smile was enigmatic.

"Uhhh…umm…a gin….no, how about….um…a seven and seven. Yeah, a seven and seven."

She gave a little cluck. "Yes Ma'am."

I plunked down on a bar stool. _Seriously, Randi? Pull yourself together, sister!_

She set my drink down on a tin foil doily and offered me her hand.

"I'm Sophia." She stated.

I took the offered hand. "Um, Hi Sophia. I'm Randi"

She took her hand back and asked, "So, you enjoy the club scene?"

_Sigh. Might as well get this over with. _

"Actually, Sophia, I came here looking for you?"

She raised her eyebrows, but didn't answer, so I continued.

"I have been asked by your Grandmother Honeycutt to…ummm…find you."

_Why was this so difficult for me? Damn! I've never had this happen before._

She turned back to the bar, poured herself a shot of apple Schnapps, gulped it down, and faced me again.

"Do you mind waiting here a minute?"

I shrugged in way of reply and she went to serve a few more drinks.

I picked up my cocktail, and swiveled around to face the crowd. Sipping absent-mindedly, I felt the heat of the whisky winding its way down my throat.

For the first time in my career, I felt…..guilty!

_"__Guilty? For what?"_ I asked myself. _"Doing my job? Old lady Honeycutt hired me to find her_ _granddaughter. Now, it appears I have. Problem solved."_

I could now deliver the letter, (which I had shoved into my back pocket) put in a half-hearted plea for the girl to _at least contact_ the old broad and let her know she's still breathing, give Granny the details, collect my moolah, and be on my way. Next case please.

But, for some reason, I didn't feel very happy about it all.

I turned back around to face the bar, but Sophia was nowhere to be seen. I was just beginning to think she had blown me off, when she came through a beaded curtain on the other side of the room.

She made her way over to me. "Okay, follow me, I guess."

She led me through the beaded curtain into a stock room, then into a small office. She shut the door and offered me a chair, and sat down on a dilapidated ottoman. The place smelt like dirty feet.

"Alright….Randi is it? Here's what we can do. I _promise_ I will call Grandma. I know I know… I shouldn't have left the old woman hanging, but…she wouldn't understand the…errrr….the way things are. You can report back that you found me safe and sound, too. Hopefully that will appease her….at least for a while.

I really…I really don't want to…hurt her. Truth be told, she's the only one who ever cared if I was dead or alive."

"Oh, I'm sure your parents…."

She held up her hand and shook her head in the negative, stopping me mid flow.

The emerald eyes sparked a bit. "No, no, they never cared. They are completely self-absorbed. I'm quite sure I was a mistake. It bothered me growing up, but I got over it. As far as I'm concerned, Grandma Sophia is my only real relative."

I hardly knew how to respond, so I just gave her a sympathetic smile.

Sophia jumped up, clapping her hands together at the same time. "Anyway, as long as you're here, would you care to go out on the floor and mingle with me a little, maybe dance? I've got someone covering for me so I'm free for the rest of the night."

I wasn't expecting that. "Well, ahh…I don't know. I'm not really a dancer…"

"Oh come on! I won't bite…yet." She said with a nervous giggle.

"Oh, what the Hell…why not?"

_Was this me talking for Pete's sake? Did I __**really**__ just agree to "mingle" and "dance"? And with someone I barely knew? What is this woman doing to me anyway?_

We made our way back to the dance floor, and for the next hour I followed Sophia around, sipping my drink, and murmuring niceties to the dozen or so people she introduced me to. We danced, (well to be accurate, _she_ danced, I just sort of shuffled my feet) had a few more drinks, and then made our way to the ladies lounge. We went into separate stalls.

"Damn, I had to pee like a race horse," she yelled over the partition.

"Too much gin and tonic." I countered.

We washed our hands, Sophia freshened up a bit, and we went back out to the bar. I found myself actually liking this…maybe too much. Something was messing with my mind, and it wasn't just the booze.

I was standing upright, leaning against the Lucite top, and Sophia was perched halfway on a stool. I looked down at the girl and felt my breath catch in my throat. Her strawberry blonde hair was twinkling with a thousand lights thrown from the disco ball over head. Her luscious red lips were slightly parted, and a sweet, musky scent rose up from her, filling my head.

**_"_****_Enough!"_** The thought screamed through my brain. It was time to wrap this up.

"Uh, Sophia? I really think I should be going. It's been….fun and I thank you. And you _will_ get ahold of your grandmother, right?"

"Scout's honor," she replied. "So, maybe I'll see you again?"

I didn't know how to answer that. "Sure...ah… sure." I said, rather doubtfully. "Here, I'll give you my card…it has my number, in case, ya know…just in case you need me to tell your grandmother something….more….or something."

_Good grief, Randi! Make an ass of yourself why don't cha'!_

I reached in my back pocket for a card. _ Uh oh! The letter!_

I pulled both items out of my pocket and handed them to Sophia. "I'm sorry; I almost forgot to give this to you. It's from your grandma."

"Thank you." She replied. And she stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

I don't remember another thing that happened the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning I decided against going to the office, opting to just finish up the Honeycutt case at home. I typed up a final report for my files, then a separate, more formal one to give to Mrs. Honeycutt. I also printed out one of my standard bill forms and filled in the specifics by hand. I felt a twinge of guilt about charging the old broad, I hadn't really done _that _much, (and all in all, it had been a rather..._pleasant_ experience) but then I remembered how filthy rich she was and the guilt dissipated.

Around 1:00 pm, I called the elder Sophia.

"Honeycutt residence," a nasally male voice stated.

"Good afternoon. Would Mrs. Honeycutt be available?"

"May I inquire who is calling please?"

"Randi Newman. I have information regarding her granddaughter." _Just put the woman on already, geez!_

The phone crunched in my ear as the gentleman laid it down and I waited for what seemed like an interminable amount of time until finally….

"Yes, Miss Newman," a familiar voice said.

"Well, Mrs. Honeycutt, I have good news. I have found Sophia. May I call on you this afternoon to wrap this up?"

"Oh, that's wonderful! How about four o'clock?"

"Perfect," I replied, "I will see you then."

At 4pm sharp, I drove up the long, winding drive that led to the Honeycutt estate. The place was an enormous old Victorian with a gorgeous wraparound porch and a magnificent cupola. Several stately oaks and maples occupied the impeccably manicured lawn. I gave long, low whistle.

"I'd sell my _own_ grandmother to live here." I said rather uncharitably. I parked and made my way up to the door. My knock was answered by a tall, rail-thin man.

"Yes?" He inquired. It was the same nasally voice from earlier.

"Ms. Randi Newman to see Mrs. Honeycutt."

He ushered me inside and led me to a small sitting room where he informed me that Mrs. Sophia would join me presently. Approximately five minutes later she did so.

"Miss Newman," the lady acknowledged.

I decided to get right to business. "Well, Mrs. Honeycutt, it appears Sophia is alive and well. She sends her apology and has promised that she will be in contact with you shortly."

"Well, that's a relief." The old lady said, clutching her hand to her chest. I had feared that that...that…decrepit environment she seems so intent on surrounding herself with may have totally _corrupted_ her somehow."

Despite myself, a small chuckle escaped me. She didn't appear to notice so I answered.

"Sophia seemed perfectly normal and happy to me. And now, here is my official report….and the bill."

I pulled the papers out of my small briefcase and handed them to the woman. "No rush on the payment. It actually was one of the shortest and more….interesting, cases I have handled." _Not to mention your granddaughter did things to me I can't explain._

"I like to pay all of my expenses promptly. You shall have the payment by the end of the week."

I shook her hand firmly and was escorted to the door by the nasal-toned butler.

I found myself feeling extremely morose.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next week passed by quiet and dreary. I walked around like a sad-sack and nothing seemed to interest me. Usually I was exuberant coming off a successfully executed case, but this time…..well this time things were different.

I knew what it was; although I was loath to admit it. I had "fallen". Young Sophia had enraptured me even though I had told myself, repeatedly, that I would not allow that to happen again. My last relationship had ended disastrously. I had been working a case in a town fifty miles away and had taken up lodging in one of the local hotels. I spent a lot of time on my laptop in the large, comfortable lobby, and found myself quickly swept away by a sweet-talking charmer, straight from the land of Eire, who was working as the establishment's receptionist. She almost matched my six feet, with a head-full of auburn ringlets, and eye's the color of the Irish Sea. I was addicted to her cheeky brogue and would have danced the jig for the Pope had she asked me to. I had previously never allowed myself to be so completely overtaken, and at no time had it occurred to me that I was just an amusing attraction until the "real deal" came along. Needless to say, when that finally happened I was crushed. I made the decision then and there to lock my heart and mind away. That was almost five years ago.

And now….now I didn't know what was happening. Even my Celtic beauty had not managed to invade practically my every waking moment. Any strawberry blonde I saw made me stumble; emerald eyes appeared out of nowhere. That Rich Girl-Turned-Barmaid had slithered in uninvited…but I wasn't really complaining. There was a….a _knowing_ behind it, a familiarity if you will. Still, I really did not expect to see her again.

Destiny, however, had other plans, and nine days after our one and only meeting, the lovely Ms. Honeycutt rang me up.

"Good morning, Newman Detectives, Randi Newman speaking. How may I help you?" I announced in a lackluster voice.

"Ummmm…..Randi, it's...ah, Sophia…Sophia Honeycutt from the _Bait and Switch_. I hope this is a good time to call."

I think my windpipe froze up, either that or I just forgot to breathe.

"NO…I mean, no…this is fine….fine." I finally managed to croak. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes. Yes. I was wondering…maybe you'd like to….well, there's a band playing at the _Plasma_ tomorrow night, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, uh…go with me. It's just a local band, the _Event_ _Horizon_. They're quite good actually. Of course, that's if you _want_ to."

_…__.if I want to….oh Young Sophia, if you only knew how badly I want to. The thing is, can I? Should I?_

My heart was screaming, "don't you dare", but my head had already run the red light_. _

"Sophia, I would love to go with you. Just name the time. Shall I pick you up or meet you there?"

And so it began. We made arrangements to meet outside the "Plasma" at nine the next evening. I spent the rest of the day as giddy as a school girl. My morose mood had vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I pulled into the parking lot of the _Plasma_ off of Mason Avenue, slipped into an empty space and killed the engine. All the knowledge I'd gained through years of deep breathing and meditation classes had apparently abandoned me, and I came very close to hyperventilating. However, I took control of myself and scurried around to the front.

There she was, sitting on the stoop looking like some Gothic Angel. Her hair was swept up in a messy, but very alluring style. She was wearing a flowing, black silk dress, studded arm bands, and three inch platforms. Her lips were a rich, velvety crimson and her emerald eyes were similarly framed. An enticing scent of cinnamon paired with a touch of patchouli emanated from the woman.

And there I was in my trusty cords and a red silk halter top, the latter being the most feminine article of clothing I owned (now that I had thrown the dress away).

She stood and gave me a little hug.

"Sorry, I'm really not much of a dresser-upper." I apologized

"No apology necessary." She was looking straight at my breasts as she said this and I felt myself blushing. She noticed that, too.

"Now your face matches your shirt," she said with a little laugh. "Ah….I'm sorry Randi, I shouldn't have said that. You'll find I can be quite the jokester. That is if I don't scare you off and you stick around me long enough to find out!"

I gave her a rather goofy grin, mainly because I was still thinking how to answer that. _Damn, woman! You're turning me into some soppy teenager!_

She grabbed my hand. "Well, come on then Ms. Newman. Let's go see what we can stir up tonight, shall we?"

"Absolutely," I yelled into the night.

I had not felt this alive in years!

The interior of the _Plasma_ was nothing like that of the _Bait and Switch_. No flashing lights and disco balls here, just the soft, flickering glow of dozens of candles with a couple of black lights eerily illuminating the booze behind the bar. I don't know how the bartenders could see what the heck they were doing. It took my eyes a good three minutes to adjust to it all. The candles, I found out, were all scented, and an exotic, earthy, perfume flooded the air.

The place boasted comfy red velvet, over-stuffed couches and lounge chairs in place of the usual wood or plastic tavern furnishings. Mahogany side tables were strewn here and there which held the aforementioned candles.

The _Event Horizon_ was belting out some unknown-to-me tune and I assumed (rightly as it turned out) that it was an original. One female band member was pounding away on a tambourine, swinging her long locks to and fro with her head down. It was hard to see very clearly in the dim interior, but I thought she looked vaguely familiar. The song ended and she lifted her head, a triumphant smile on her face.

_Pepper? And looking very Amy Winehouse today. _

Sophia didn't miss a trick. "Ah, yes, that's our Pepper. And Miss Daisy should be up there somewhere. She's really more of a gopher for the group though. Unfortunately, she can't carry a tune in a bucket. Pepper doesn't really sing much either, just a bit of back-up 'oowing' and 'awwing'."

I looked at Sophia in some amusement. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "Well, I can't sing, but I can tickle the ivories pretty decently; and I play a mean flute. But I've never been a part of any band. It doesn't really interest me to tell you the truth. Yourself?"

What to say? For years, music had been a big part of my life. I had sung in church choirs as a youngster (my maternal grandmother had called me 'Songbird') and I had won numerous awards for choral and voice competitions in high school. I was even picked to sing in a special concert during the lighting of the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center when I was 16; two months before my parents died and my world started falling apart. After that, music became my comfort and closest friend, sometimes my _only_ friend, but since my last break-up, I had barely whistled or hummed a tune.

I smiled and reddened (again!) in spite of myself. "Yeah, I guess you could say I sing a little. At least I used to."

Sophia laughed. "Use to? Well, we just might have to remedy _that_ situation sometime!"

"Oh lord," I groaned, "maybe after about half a dozen gin and tonics! Speaking of which…"

We wandered over to the bar, ordered our drinks, and then made our way over to one of the mammoth sofas.

We sat sipping our cocktails in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes, just listening to the band.

I was the one to break it. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this place was deliberately designed to put you to sleep, or at the very least in a trance. I mean the lighting, the booze, the smells, and the pillow like furniture. I could just curl up here and conk out I think."

Sophia jumped up. "Well, shit, don't do that! Come on, we can dance."

She pulled me to my feet and I soon found myself caught up in a ballroom like waltz. It took me aback at first, but then I really got into it and we were soon circling the floor. Sophia had a very big smile on her face and I knew my own mirrored hers. We were both lost in the flow and when the song abruptly ended, the room exploded in applause. Unbeknownst to either of us, we had become the main attraction. So caught up were we in our own little world that we hadn't even noticed that everyone else had stopped dancing and cleared the area. For two pins I would have ran right out of the place, but Sophia was nonplussed and bowed and curtsied with great exaggeration. I tried to smile, but I knew the blush was back. With the lighting I didn't think anyone, except Sophia, would notice.

"You're use to this," I mumbled, bowing slightly.

"These people know me well. Seriously, no one is _trying_ to embarrass you. I think they are happy for us."

_Happy for us? What, one dance and there's an "us"? _ Once again, I didn't know how to answer the woman.

We walked back to the bar to refresh our drinks. "Hey Quentin," she yelled, "how about a couple of Tomb Raiders?"

"Tomb Raiders?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're a butterscotch-coffee-creamy kind of drink. Trust me, it's delicious."

Quentin soon delivered, and Sophia was right. They were delicious.

We spent the rest of the evening chatting with a few other women, slow dancing, and just chilling on a cloud of red velvet. This woman was so easy to be with. I knew it was a corny thing to think, but it really was starting to feel as though she had always been a part of my life.

The band was performing the last song of the night, _"...and to this wind tossed vessel, you came and calmed the sea…your healing touch, my girl you're such, a wanderer's dream to me…"_

At that moment, I wanted so badly to reach over and kiss the girl.

It must have been showing all over my face because she a pushed a few strands of hair out of my eyes. "Soon." was all she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the next two months, Sophia and I got together about seven times. Four of them were lunch dates initiated by Sophia, the rest by me. My offerings were just a modest dinner at my apartment which I had tried, with varying degrees of success, to make look a bit more cheerful. I had actually gone out and purchased some curtains to add a bit of color to the stark white blinds that covered all my windows. With a few pastel throw pillows on the couch and a fresh bouquet on the table, the place was actually starting to look a real human lived there. I'm not much of a cook, but as Sophia appeared to eat like a bird, I wasn't too concerned about having some large spread. Actually, she did more talking and shoving the food around her plate than eating. _What was that her roommate had said about never seeing her eat? _

I asked Sophia at our last luncheon date if she had had any recent contact with Adrienne.

"Actually, I did. I went to the apartment about two weeks ago and moved the rest of my stuff out as I never stay there anymore any way. She was cool about it. I did promise to go on a hiking trip with her in the near future. Maybe you could come with us?"

As much as I wanted to, I declined. I wasn't broke, but I knew I needed to watch my expenses, at least until another job came along. I had not received another call for my services since I had "found" Sophia, and was living mainly off the largess I had acquired from Granny Honeycutt. She had sent me a note along with the check, (she paid me double the amount I had asked for) relating that her granddaughter had called and assured her that she was very happy and all was right with her world. I admit, I hoped that I had played some part in that.

Still, other than some hugging and a few quick smooches, we had not had any _real_ physical contact. I sensed some hesitancy on Sophia's part, but I figured that if it was going to happen, it would happen eventually when the time was right.

About three months into our relationship (OK, friendship…whatever!), Sophia showed up at my office about one in the afternoon. As we were meeting at my place later that evening, I was surprised to see her. She walked in and I could immediately sense something was wrong.

"So, what brings you to these parts?" I asked, feeling some alarm.

She walked over to where I was standing behind my desk and gave me an enormous hug. She loosened her grip and starting pacing the room.

"We've been, well, _seeing_ each other now for what…three months? I shouldn't have let it get this far, I never _expected_ it to get this far. They're a little upset with me." She appeared to be saying this to herself more than to me.

"Sophia…" My heart was sinking like the proverbial stone.

She stopped pacing and gave me the saddest look I have ever seen.

"Sophia what is it? You're…you're leaving me aren't you?" It was probably not a very appropriate thing to say since we had never officially announced that we were "together" anyway.

She plopped down in the chair I had provided for my clients and put her head in her hands. After a couple of long minutes, she looked up at me.

By this time I had sat down myself. My legs had turned to rubber and my heart was threatening to pound through my chest. _She's dumping me! I guess I really am a loser!_

"Randi," she began, "I do not live a conventional life. In fact, it is anything but. I don't have a permanent address of my own, I bounce back and forth a lot, and some of the …things I do….well, I….I doubt you would be very comfortable with it."

_So, you __**are**__ one of them. I wondered you know….I really did, but was too afraid to bring the subject up and you never offered any information. You never told me where you lived, never invited me to your home… I should have known. The signs were there from the beginning… I should have known. After all, isn't that where Suki the bartender sent me to look for you in the first place….the corner of Mason and Spring? I didn't want to believe it, but other than that first get together at the "Plasma" we never had a "date" that lasted past midnight. Now, I guess I know why. Oh Sophia…I really don't care….I should, but I don't. Just don't leave me, please!_

"So…I assume you are telling me you don't want to see me again? Ya know, I knew Pepper and Daisy were….well 'women of the night' if you will. I guess I just didn't want to believe that about you. That is what you're trying to tell me, isn't it? Why Sophia? It certainly can't be about the money."

She looked a bit puzzled. "Um, well no… no, I'm not really out standing on the street corners, although there is some hustling involved. But that's not really what I'm talking about."

Now I was the one to look puzzled. "Then I guess you've lost me."

She looked at me more seriously than I had ever seen her do.

"Randi….Randi, I really like you. I mean I _really_ like you. In fact, I'm in love with you, or at least falling in love with you. I believe I started falling in love with you the first time we met at the _Bait and Switch_. By the time we finished our first…er…date at the _Plasma_ I _knew_ that I wanted you to be more to me than just, well just a friend. That's the reason I kept seeing you. I couldn't let you go and yet I couldn't…well, I just couldn't." A deep, profound sadness showed in those emerald eyes and it killed me.

I hurried over to her, knelt before her, and took both of her hands in mine.

"Sophia, I haven't felt the way I feel about you in...well…a _long _time. Seriously, the first time I saw you…it was like…I can't really explain it, but I knew I was falling for you, and frankly, it scared the piss out of me. I had sworn off relationships…but you…you changed all that. Whatever it is about your life you're afraid to tell me….don't be. I have no ties, no one to answer to….I can take any chance I want. Just don't…_please_ don't…go away."

A low sob escaped the woman, but she quickly collected herself and kissed my check.

"OK, Randi, here's what we can do. If you _seriously_ care about me, then meet me tonight at the _Plasma_ at 10pm. I am going to tell you though; you may not like what I will have to say. The only thing I can tell you right now is that I can make no promises. There's other….factors involved…it… it isn't just about me. And that's really all I can say at this point."

I had no idea what to make of all that. But….I decided that I would face whatever was ahead. Come what may, I was in for whatever it was worth. The only thing I could think of that would throw me off would be if she told me she was married. That was the one place I would not, could not go.

"I'll be there." I said.

And then she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I went home early, about half an hour after Sophia left my office. I couldn't concentrate on anything to save my life after that rather disturbing exchange. I took a long leisurely bath, set my alarm for 8 pm, and climbed into bed. I just didn't want to think anymore for a while.

I awoke about five minutes before the alarm went off and tried to decide what to wear. Although I wanted to look my best, I didn't have anything that looked in the least alluring and that sort of tactic wasn't my style anyway. I did have a sapphire-hued Angora sweater; it had short sleeves, was very soft, and set my eyes off pretty well, I thought. I forgo the usual cords and opted for a pair of form fitting jeans instead. I added a pair of silver hoop earrings I had bought years ago at a bazaar, but hardly ever wore. After some eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of pink lip gloss, I decided that was as good as it was going to get and I sat down to wait. I had about twenty minutes before I needed to leave and I spent this time trying to figure out what Sophia could possibly have to tell me that made her so fearful. I ran a dozen or so different scenarios, both rational and decidedly _irrational_, through my head: illegal alien, on the F. B. I.'s most wanted list or some other kind of fugitive from justice, a raging closet alcoholic, heroin addict, mother of 6, etc…. Still, I always came back to the one that bothered me most: _already_ _married!_

At 9:40, I left my apartment for the _Plasma_. I don't cry easily, but I had a hard time holding back the waterworks on that drive.

I walked into the establishment and just stood there for a minute letting my eyes adjust to the dusky interior. I soon spotted Sophia on the other side of the room, seated in a grouping of lounge chairs. Pepper and Daisy were with her. I strolled, slowly, over to them.

"Hi." I greeted the trio.

Sophia gave me a warm albeit guarded smile and I took the last vacant seat.

"Would you like a drink?" Sophia started.

"I'm good….for now." I answered truthfully.

Pepper and Daisy stood up, and Daisy spoke. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Randi, but we had better be going. Christian is expecting us to get to work."

"OK, ladies, "I answered. "It was good to see you again, too." I hoped I didn't sound as shaky as I felt.

The two left and I turned my attention to Sophia. She sighed heavily and asked me….again, "Are you_ sure_ you wouldn't like a drink?"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to need one?" I answered. "OK, let's mosey on over to the bar…I guess."

Quentin was working, and he made us a pitcher of margaritas at Sophia's request.

"There ya go, ladies," he said smiling widely, "tequila at its best! And here are a couple of glasses."

I grabbed the tumblers and Sophia picked up the plastic container, giving it a big sniff. "Thanks, Quent! Put it on my tab would ya?"

Sophia faced me and said, "Follow me."

So… I did.

She led me into another room and up a beautifully carved cherry stairway.

I gave a low whistle. "This is absolutely exquisite," I remarked, running my hand over the intricately carved woodwork.

"Um…yeah, yeah I suppose it is," she remarked looking as though the idea had never occurred to her before. "Sorry, I don't always notice the details."

She then opened a door to our right and motioned me in. "Welcome to my humble abode...at least one of them."

I turned to face her and I know my surprise showed. "You…you _live_ here?"

"Well, _some_ of the time." She remarked. "Actually, about half of the time; the rest of my days I stay at the manor."

_The manor?_ I knew she certainly didn't mean her grandmother's. I decided to just let that slide for now.

The room was sparsely furnished in the Victorian style. The floors were hardwood. One small settee and a rather frilly, uncomfortable looking arm chair were the only seats in evidence. A small mahogany coffee table was placed in front of the settee. The drapes were of heavy looking burgundy velvet, and a fireplace along the back wall was actually being utilized. A large gilded mirror hung to the left of us. Two Tiffany style floor lamps completed the look.

"There's just this room, a bathroom, and a bedroom here." She explained.

"I guess that's all you need." I did note, however, that there was no mention of a kitchen.

Sophia walked to the settee, placed the pitcher on the table, and sat down.

"Well, we may as well get started." She could barely look me in the eye and I felt a shiver run through me. I went over to her and set myself and the glasses down.

"Randi, I _need_ to know…do you _really, honestly, truly_ want to be with me." Her emerald eyes were full of hurt, and wanting, and longing, and fear, and I wondered what she could _possibly_ have to say that would make them look that way. Then the "marriage" thing started numbing my brain. I said as much.

"You're…you're married aren't you?"

"Married? What? No….no heavens, no! Is… is that what you thought…been thinking? No, Randi, I'm not married, not now, not ever. That opportunity never really came my way. Well, except for a couple of losers who thought they could fake loving me to get in on the family money. I sent them packing pretty quickly. No, this is much more serious….more…dangerous than love."

_More dangerous than love? What the hell __**was **__going on with this woman? Maybe I didn't want to know!_ But, really…that wasn't true. Now that I knew she wasn't a street walker, and it wasn't a relationship thing keeping us apart, well…I didn't care _what_ it was. If I lost this girl I wasn't sure what I would do. Besides fall apart…_totally_ fall apart.

I placed my hand on her arm. "Sophia… please."

She gave a big sigh. "Yes. So, you have no living relatives…correct?"

"Correct….no parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, dogs, cats, guinea pigs…nothing."

"And what about your business; would you be willing to give it up if need be?"

"Ummmm…yeah, I suppose." I answered, a mite baffled. "Although, how would I make a living, I mean there's rent to pay, phone, and heat…I like heat...and oh yeah, electricity's nice."

She chuckled rather loudly at this. "Oh, Randi, that would be taken care of. Actually, you would be staying with me…at the manor."

Now I was the one chuckling. _Me? A kept woman! _

"And just where exactly is this 'manor'."

"It's in Wyoming."

"Wyoming!" I screeched. "You mean to tell me you, keep bouncing back between living here in Pennsylvania and _Wyoming_!"

Sophia grinned wildly at my perplexed countenance. "I told you my life was unconventional."

I poured myself a tumbler full of margarita and took a few sips. "So, what, for the love of Pete, is in Wyoming?" I questioned.

I tried racking my brain for any remembrance of a territory here in the good ole' US of A where prostitution was legal; the only thing that came to mind was the old "Bunny Ranch", and I was pretty sure that was in Nevada anyway.

_Besides, didn't she already say that this was __**not**__ about the whoring?_

"Privacy." Sophia remarked.

"Excuse me?"

Sophia poured herself a drink. "You asked me what's in Wyoming; its privacy. We deal with whatever we have to here, but out there… no one for miles…just us. The plains meet the mountains and it's beautiful. Some might think of it as desolate and forlorn, but to us its…well… perfect."

I let that entire thought sink in a moment before I spoke. "While I admit this area is not exactly a bustling metropolis, I didn't realize you were the cowgirl/rancher type." _And what's up with this "we" and "us"? I really don't want to join a harem._

Sophia leaned over and kissed my cheek as she giggled. "Well, I wouldn't really call me...or any of the ladies…_cowgirls_, although we do have horses we ride occasionally. And there actually is a ranch involved, but we don't have anything to do with it…the work part that is. Christian owns it and hires ranch hands to do all the labor. Basically, it's a money making venture to help pay expenses. There's not exactly a huge cash flow coming from either the _Bait and Switch _orthe _Plasma_. And yes, Christian owns this place too."

"So, Wyoming is the main homestead then?" I queried.

"I suppose you could say that. Anyway, that's why I asked if you would be willing to give up your agency. We wouldn't be in this area all of the time and I'm not sure how much call there is for PI's in Wyoming; although I admit I don't really know."

"I smiled at the woman and rubbed her back. "Well, we can cross that bridge when we come to it. But tell me, how do you travel? I take it you must fly. Surely you're not driving back and forth all that way all the time!"

Sophia looked at me rather awkwardly. "Ummmm…yeah. I guess you could say we fly."

_I __**guess**__ you could say we fly?! Either you do or you don't! What's up with all this cryptic talk? _I watched as she gulped the rest of her margarita down and poured another. I decided to follow suit. She got up and started pacing the room, drink in hand.

"Randi, the rest of what I have to say may seem sort of…..fantastic to you. That's fantastic as in unbelievable. I wasn't sure that Christian would let me do this, and it took a lot of persuading on my part, so I hope I'm not wrong about you."

Now, I wasn't really digging that Christian had _anything_ to do with Sophia and I, but, once again, I decided to just go with it.

"Oooookaaayyy. I admit you're spooking me a bit, but please proceed."

Sophia polished of the drink in one slurp, then sitting down next to me, turned so that she was looking me straight in the eyes. What she said next rocked my world.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sophia continued. "Here goes…..Randi…I'm a vampire. Several of us here are vampires. Admittedly, some are not by choice, but as for me, well, it _was _my choice."

I didn't mean to let out such a growling belly laugh; especially when I saw the hurt that crossed her face. That kind of cut me short.

"Wait…you're _serious_? Please tell me this is coming from that 'jokester' side you told me about. It is…isn't it?" But the look on her face, and my own gut, told me otherwise.

"No, no, Randi…I'm not joking." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Shit," I said as I got up and started pacing back and forth…really fast.

Sophia put her hands up as though she were trying to stop something. "You know what, forget it. I mean, I shouldn't have done this. Christian was right. I've no business asking you to …expecting you to…"

I stopped in my tracks and felt some strange vibrations wash over me. It was as though something had grabbed a hold of my brain and was forcing it to go somewhere it had never gone before; forcing it to see things that were previously unseen. If I had ever known anything before, I forgot it all, save one thing: Sophia. In the three months or so that we had been spending time together, she had become my wind, my sea, and my sun. She was my life breath. Come Hell or High Water, I was going there. I went to her then and took her in my arms. I kissed away every fear, every doubt we both had ever had about each other. Being with her had just seemed so…so right; so natural. After all these years of being alone and looking for someone, some place to call my own, I knew I had finally "arrived".

_…__.you know that Wyoming will be your new home…._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We were huddled together on the large canopied bed. Sophia was sleeping, lying across my breasts. She had been lying this way for what seemed like a couple of hours, and even though my arm was getting numb, I didn't want to move. Her shiny, sweet smelling hair was tickling my nose and I smiled. I contemplated, over and over again, all that had transpired that day, especially the last six hours. The enormity of the situation ran through my brain like a river. It surged through my consciousness and swallowed my soul. I, Randi Caroline Isabella Newman, was in love with a vampire. I had told Sophia that I didn't care that she was something I thought existed only in legends, television shows… movies. We would make it work. Whatever it took, we would make it work. We had spent a great deal of time talking...

….._Sophia, explain to me please, how…why. If I am going to live in this new… life, I want to know all about it. How did __**you**__ get involved in this?_

_Well, Randi, after I took the job at the "Bait and Switch", I found myself liking that atmosphere ….a lot. I mean the sights, the sounds, and the crazy, colorful people. I started spending more time there with Pepper and Daisy, and less time at the apartment with Adrienne. I did feel sort of guilty about that, but there it was. I knew Adrienne was sort of freaked out by the girls so I just didn't bother asking her to join us for anything. Anyway, after a couple of months or so, I started sensing that something, well…odd, was going on. One night the girls said they had to "get to work" and left the "Bait and Switch". When I asked them where they worked they just laughed and didn't answer. I don't know what got into me really, but when they left I followed them…straight here to the "Plasma". I sat in my car for a few minutes contemplating whether I should go in or not. When they came out, they walked over to the street corner, and just hung there. Within ten minutes they were approached by two guys. I saw money exchange hands, and then they all disappeared into the "Plasma". I felt like such a sneak, but actually I did this watching from the car thing a few more times. Sometimes I saw them leaving the corner with girls, sometimes with more than one person, but always they hung on the street and disappeared into the "Plasma". Then one day my curiosity got the better of me and I followed them inside, but keep discreetly out of their view. I saw them disappear up the staircase. I went back to the bar, ordered a drink, and sat down at a table to finish it. That's when I saw him; it was Christian. I __**knew **__he had had been watching me the whole time and that the gig was up. He came over and sat down, but just gave me a lot of small talk like everything was cool. I figured he just wanted me to know that he knew. _

_Then one day, the girls both met me as I was leaving the "B and S" and invited me to go with them to the "Plasma". I admit I was pretty nervous about doing so, but I went. We had some drinks and danced a bit, and then they ordered a pitcher of "Tomb Raider", the same drink you and I have had before. But this was "Tomb Raider with a Lid". They brought me to this very room, poured me a huge tumbler of the stuff, and about 20minutes later they both began to seduce me. I had drunk about three fourths of the drink, and things were getting pretty hot and heavy, when someone started pounding on the door. It was Christian and he took them both out into the hallway. I could hear a lot of yelling going on when all of a sudden I felt really sick, like in 'I'm going to puke' sick. I ran into the bathroom and threw up about all of what I had just drunk. I was already three sheets to the wind from all the alcohol I'd had earlier. I crawled into the bed and the girls returned a few minutes after that. Pepper seemed extremely annoyed, but we picked up where we had left off. _

_Before long, Daisy was busy kissing my thighs; Pepper was licking a path between my chest and face, when suddenly I felt this searing pain in my neck. I let out one awful scream and they both flew off of me as though they'd been shot….but not before I got a good glimpse of Pepper's face. It was only about a two second glance, but I will never forget that face. Her eyes were glowing; I mean, __**glowing**__! Her eye teeth were …well… sharp looking. By the time she was off the bed, her face looked perfectly normal. I knew I was drunk and more than a little woozy, but in the core of my being I __**knew **__that I wasn't imagining things. The look on her face as she stood there told me that she knew I had seen. Daisy was down on the floor with her head in her hands, rocking back and forth, mumbling "Shit, shit, shit". To give her her due, Pepper composed herself rather quickly and sat down next to me on the bed. "You weren't supposed to be this….conscious." She said. She picked up my tumbler and looked at the nearly empty contents, and said, "I guess it didn't work." I deduced that meant they had slipped me a mickey or something me, so I told her that while she and Daisy were out in the hall I threw up. She made some remark about being surprised that that had not happened to them before this and said she was sorry. She said that Christian was quite upset with them when he realized they were trying to feed off of me and that now, with this mess up, he would be absolutely furious with them, perhaps even banish them. _

_So they, they admitted it…just like that? Admitted they were trying to turn you…into a...a __**vampire**__? And why did Christian want them to leave __**you**__ alone? _

_Well, no they weren't trying to turn me into a vampire…but they did want my blood. _

_Ummmm…Okay. _

_Damn, you see, Randi, it's like this. We don't "turn" people, or kill them; at least not intentionally. I won't lie to you though and say it doesn't happen, but it is never something we set out to do. Most of the time we subsist on manufactured or donated…and yes, stolen blood. Sometimes, we get it from blood banks. In fact, when we are in Wyoming that's how we survive. But, occasionally we need the real thing; straight from the source. And that's where the joints here in Pennsylvania come into play. I know I have told you in the past, there is some hustling involved in what I…we do. And this is where it gets complicated, but I will tell you as best I can. I know you've met Jaxson Brookens, Christians partner at the "Bait and Switch", well believe it or not, the man is a brilliant chemist. Personally, I can't stand the man and have as little contact with him as possible. Anyway, I am not exactly sure how he and Christian met up, and I don't really care, but through one thing or another, they concocted a drug, "The Compound" they call it, that could be utilized by vampires. I'm no chemist so I can't give any specifics, but it contained some ingredient that would allow a vampire to feed off of whoever ingested it without the person dying or turning themselves when bitten. And they don't remember any of it either. In fact, if it works right, there are no ill effects at all. _

_What about bite marks?_

_The holes will close up to minimal pinpricks; hardly noticeable. _

_Wow. I consider myself pretty open minded, Sophia, but this is some pretty crazy shit. How many people know about this? Aren't you all afraid of being exposed? How many of you are there anyway? What happens when you __**really**__ slip up? You said it __**can**__ happen, right?_

_Yeah. Well, here in PA, we never have more than ten of us here at a time. Altogether, there are about 60 of us. Many never leave the manor though; too afraid of exposure. Ah, Christian and Jaxson handle any of the...the screw-ups….which I assure you are few and far between. Don't know any details of how or what they do and don't want to…and, yes, I know how terrible that sounds. To my knowledge, there have only been three deaths in the last 5 years. I guess the process __**did**__ kind of screw up with me, but at least I didn't die. And honestly…when I heard what they had to say… I __**wanted**__ to do it. I __**asked**__ them to turn me. It was all voluntary on my part, Randi._

_Ummm….why? _

_My life sucked. It was boring and I was completely without any direction. I wasn't interested in money like my parents. I needed to BELONG somewhere. My mother was always trying to hook me up with some guy, refusing to accept the fact that I wasn't interested in guys. We never spoke about my interest in girls, but I'm sure they could sense it. But, then again, we were all so out of touch with each other that I suppose it's possible they honestly might not have noticed. Anyway, I enjoyed being in the new life I had found and the prospect of being something as, well exciting, as a vampire….well that appealed to me. I felt like I had found somewhere I could belong without being judged all the time. Adrienne was the closest I ever had to a sister, but she really wants to get married and settle down, have kids…you know, the whole nine yards. Here in this community, there's no pressure to be something you're not. We live our lives as best we can. Sure, what we have to do to survive seems, umm….unorthodox to the general public I suppose, but all in all we are less of a threat than, say ,a drunk driver; a child molester; a wife beater… But, I will admit one thing. I still want a mate…a lover. And honestly, no one has felt…well….right…until you. The drawback is that if you fall in love with a human….well, you'll watch them get older, while you…._

_I see. Ummm….this is a lot to take in. But, I can understand…somewhat. I haven't really felt like I belong to anyone…or really anywhere in… well I don't really know when the last time was. As for loving a human, I can see where that would be a problem, yes. But, Sophia, you….you never really seemed like a stranger to me. It's like we've already lived a lifetime together. _

_Yes, it does seem that way doesn't it. Odd. I felt that way the first time I saw you. Maybe it's reincarnation. Do you believe in reincarnation, Randi?_

_Well, before today, I would have said I don't believe in vampires, but now…._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sophia let out a soft cry and started stirring, bringing me out of my reverie. She sat up, looked at me, and burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Randi. So sorry. I was being selfish bringing you into this…this crazy life. It's just…just that I don't want to be without you. But still, if you want to go, I… I understand. Oh god….it hurts me….it really hurts me."

I pulled her back down to me. "Hey, it's okay, really. Let's not talk about it anymore tonight. Is it alright if we just sleep here? Let's just get some more rest and we can talk about it in the morning, Okay?"

"I don't think I can."

"Yeah, sure you can. Come…sleep now. It'll hurt less in the morning."

No sooner had the words left my mouth, when another of those electric shocks sent me quivering. A vision of two figures embracing in front of a fire flashed through my brain.

_Alright, I don't know where the hell __**THAT **__came from or what is happening to me, but…tomorrow…_

I dreamt that night that Sophia and I were traveling….traveling…traveling. Sometimes we were walking, sometimes on horseback. Sometimes on a horse that was flying. Occasionally, we stayed in a castle, high on a hill. There were three other people in the castle, two men and a woman, but none of them spoke, nor would they look us in the eye. Occasionally, there was a very nasty woman chasing us. She had blood red eyes and a gravelly voice. She said that it didn't matter what lifetime we were in; she would always pursue us. Then she shape shifted into a three-headed snake, then into a large crow and flew away…cawing...laughing. I would later find out that Sophia had had a very similar dream.

When I awoke, several hours later, I was alone. For a few brief seconds, I wasn't sure where I was...and then I remembered; _in the Vampires Lair._ I laughed. _Could this really be happening, and to me? Nothing_ _exciting ever happened to me._ Okay, so yes I was jumped a few times by irate customers and slapped up a few more times by those I had been commissioned to find, (some of them did _not_ want to be found and were _furious_ that I had done so) but that was pretty mild stuff compared to having a vampire for a…a…girlfriend….housemate….whatever it was that Sophia was to me now. And speaking of Sophia…where was she?

I left the bed (rather reluctantly) and made my way into the bathroom to take care of business. After retrieving the rest of my clothes, I walked out to the sitting room. No Sophia. There was no clock in evidence and I was not wearing my watch, so I looked out of one of the heavily draped windows to get an estimate of the time. I was met with a downpour, the rain pounding down. Just then, a huge clap of thunder invaded the stark silence, sending me jumping about six feet up. _How did I not hear any of this before? Must have been half dead. _That might have been a poor choice of words.

I assumed Sophia must have made her way downstairs, so I finished dressing and made my way there as well. No one was around. _Alright. Soooo…. I guess I should….just go home? _I was kind of taken aback that she would just leave me here. _Not even a note… _I decided to wait for just a bit and took up residence on one of the overstuffed couches.

I awoke to someone shaking me. It was Christian.

"Oh shit. Sorry. I…I was waiting for Sophia. To be honest, I don't know where she went, but I'm sure she will be right back."

He laughed. "Relax, I won't bite."

I think all the color must have drained out of my face.

"Seriously, I'm just joking. And hey, really, it's alright. I promise. I know you know. I admit, I wasn't overly thrilled about the idea at first. We do have to be careful, _very_ careful. But Sophia assured me it would work out. She did have a rather …convincing argument."

"Really? And what might that have been?"

"I think I had better let her discuss that with you. Anyway, I think she went to get you something to eat. Later on this afternoon, or evening, we can all get together and talk over how we want to proceed with this."

That made me a little nervous, mainly because I wasn't sure just what the hell he meant by "proceed", but once again, I held my tongue.

"Well, Randi, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to wait alone. Feel free to pour yourself a drink."

That reminded me. "What time might it be anyway?"

"It's 10:15."

Whoa. I never slept in past 7:30…no matter how late I went to bed. Maybe it was the residual effects of learning the woman you love is a vampire.

After Christian left, I decided to snoop around a bit. _After all, I'm stellar at snooping, and if this is going to be my part-time Home Sweet Home I guess I should learn the lay of the place._ I walked over to the bar and pored myself a nice big tumbler of Courlvoisier. I wasn't normally a morning drinker, and I doubted cognac was really morning liquor anyway, but I had a feeling I was going to need some early fortification to withstand whatever was coming my way as the hours wore on. I had no intentions of backing out of my pledge to Sophia, but I wasn't normally one to put my life into such a topsy-turvy predicament either. I proceeded to walk around the place. There was a rather tiny kitchen with a small walk in freezer; they only sold finger-food type snacks so I guess there was no need for something larger. Two doors were locked. There was also a large living area in the back down a long, dingy hall that I assumed was for staff. I had just gulped down the last mouth full of drink, wincing from the burn, when I thought I heard the front door slam shut. It was Sophia.

"This weather sucks," she yelled shaking the rain out of her hair. "Sorry, not much of a greeting was it?"

She smiled...and I melted.

She came over to me then and kissed my cheek, "How are you? Sorry I left you here alone, but I thought I had better go out and get some breakfast things. Nothing much here except chicken fingers and Jalapeno poppers. I hope you like waffles…the frozen kind that is."

I said that frozen waffles sounded heavenly and reciprocated the kiss.

"Christian was here. Scared the living daylights out of me, truth be told. He caught me napping on one of the couches."

Sophia laughed. "Really, he's harmless…or at least he's not as stern as people think he is. I suppose he does seem kind of aloof at times. I guess that's because he doesn't really want to get too familiar with most people. Unless you're one of us."

"Can I ask a question? Ummm…how long has Christian been doing this…I mean how long has he been a…a vampire?" _I seriously cannot believe I am asking somebody this!_

"I think about 300 years or so."

I almost swallowed my tongue. "Three hundred years! Anybody else here been…errr…around that long?"

"Daisy. And the housekeeper back at the manor…named Lizbet; also the guy who basically runs the ranch. His name is Bash...at least that's the only thing I have ever heard anyone call him. He's quite evasive. I gather it was his idea to buy the ranch in the first place. The others are...younger, if you want to put it that way. I think there are a few others who are over 200. I guess Christian and Daisy had a thing going at some point. Anyway, she stayed with him for whatever reason."

Before I answered, I let this all settle around in my brain. A part of me kept thinking I should freak out and run for my life, but what I really wanted to do was _laugh. _And then, I guess I did.

"What?" Sophia asked, grinning herself.

"Oh, I don't know...except we're sitting here talking about vampires and people being 300 years old like it's the most natural thing in the world. It just…strikes me as…funny, I guess. And hey...I suppose this means that you will always look like you do now. That's a bonus. I mean it could have happened to you when you were…say, 77."

In reply, Sophia pinched my arm. "Very funny… ha-ha! Actually, Lizbet is not exactly young looking. I would say she was probably around 50 when she turned. Of course 300 years ago women probably looked rather old by the time they were 50…assuming they even lived that long."

I replied that that was probably true and could we please get making the waffles because I was starving. We walked back to the kitchen and I watched Sophia work her magic with the toaster.

"So, Sophia, do you normally eat much…I mean…do you _have_ to?"

"Not really, no. Although, I just like the idea of it occasionally, force of habit I suppose."

"Does anyone in your family know?"

"Nope. I think I have only seen, or even talked with, my parents once since I…turned. I could never tell my grandmother. The shock would certainly kill her. Other than that, there are only a few cousins and an aunt or two. We never really socialized much with family. Sad really."

"Yes…yes it is. My mother lost two boys at birth. I don't believe she really ever got over that. I know she loved me, but she had a hard time showing much affection. I think she was afraid to get close in case something happened to me, too. I worshipped my father…he was great. When my parents died, I just collapsed into myself. Not a good time in my life."

Sophia came over to me and took me in her arms. "I'm so sorry. And now I've involved you in…in this."

"No, don't you think that way. I'm here because I want to be." And I meant it.

"Well let's eat," she said letting me go. She pulled the last two waffles out of the toaster and placed a steaming plate, dripping with butter and syrup, before me."

"Christian said we could all chat later….about everything," I announced between mouthfuls, maple syrup dripping down my chin. He also said that you had a very 'convincing argument' for letting me in the club. Care to expand on that?"

Sophia actually turned scarlet. "Well," she said, sighing heavily. "I planned on discussing all of this with you at some point, not yet I admit, but since you've brought it up…"

And she proceeded to tell me how she had dreamt of us together…in another place and another time. We always seemed to be traveling, she said. It was so real to her. More like she was remembering. And there was also a "nasty woman" involved. When she described her my jaw dropped. It was a description identical to the woman who had haunted my own dreams. I told her all that I had been experiencing myself.

Sophia walked over to the coffee pot, brought it back to us, and refilled my cup. "This can't be just coincidence...that we'd basically be having the same dreams, the same memories…the same thoughts. Plus, we have both felt this...this pull and a familiarity from the start. I'd say it was a vampire thing…but you haven't been turned. And I don't know if that's the case with vampires anyway. I still go back to the reincarnation idea. It _has_ to be. We must have been together in the past. And if that _is _the case, then I guess we were destined to find each other in this lifetime. Do you agree?"

"Ummm…honestly, I can't come up with a better explanation. If it is our fate to be together throughout this lifetime…and any others, well….I'm not complaining. And Sophia, I'm quite sure now what I need you to do." She gave me a quizzical look, but said nothing. "You must turn me."

"Randi…I… You do understand what you are asking?"

"Sophia, have we not been talking here….explaining, discussing…_knowing_? Of course I'm sure. But I suppose we should wait until we have our little meeting with Christian."

"Yes, I think that would be best. I really do not want to…proceed with anything until I get a clear go ahead from him. It's just our way."

"How many others have been brought into the fold, purposely that is, since you…errr, joined up?"

"Two, you'd be the third. One of the girls who never leave the ranch took a shine to one of the ranch hands and he to her and, well….there ya go. The other was a young girl. I don't know the details; it didn't happen here, but at the ranch."

"What about…er….deaths since you've turned?"

"Yes….unfortunately, yes….one. We think he may have been allergic to the compound. It scared the shit out of all of us I can tell you that."

"And I suppose Christian and Jaxson took care of that?"

"Yes."

I sighed deeply. "So I wonder how many souls have been turned for love."

"Love does funny things to people…and vampires apparently."

"Indeed."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At 8 pm that evening, we met with Christian in Sophia's suite in the Plasma. He was waiting there for us with a pitcher of rum and coke. Sophia started to speak, but Christian put up his hand, stopping her mid-flow.

"Just let me speak, please. Most of this conversation is going to be directed at you, Randi. Sophia has brought me up to speed on your life, past and present, so we need not go over that again. What I'm concerned with is the future. Once you cross over there is no going back, I'm sure you understand that, but I need to hear you tell me."

"Yes, yes Christian I fully understand. I truly believe I…Sophia and I have….a destiny. I'm not sure if she told you any of_ that,_ but we both feel it. I won't lie and say that it didn't scare me at first…freak me out, in fact, but…but….I guess I can't really explain it. I just feel…I _know_… it's the right thing to do. I don't mean to sound indecisive. I'm completely at peace with it."

Christian looked at me as though he was staring into my very soul...and who knows? Maybe with 300 years' experience dealing with the human race, he _can_ see into someone's very being. He then turned his attention to Sophia.

"My dear Sophie," he began, "while I cannot say that I totally understand just what has transpired here between the two of you, I have no problem with you wanting to be happy. I believe I am a pretty good judge of character, and I think your soul mate here is an honorable woman."

Sophia smiled. "Thank you, Christian."

He continued. "I trust I do not need to reiterate the seriousness of what respecting our secrecy and privacy means. We may not be staying here in Pennsylvania much longer. We do tend to move around a lot, Randi, usually staying in an area only a few years at most; the exception being the ranch in Wyoming. It is our only true permanent residence. I will not discuss anything else at this time. Randi…Sophia, I will leave it up to you as to how you want to proceed with the turning. Just please let me know when the deed is done."

And he took his leave.

We sat there in silence, Sophia and I, barely breathing it seemed….until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, how are we going to go about this? When, where….?"

Sophia walked over to me, took my face between her hands, kissed my forehead, and said, "We _could_ do it right now, but I have a better idea. Why don't you go back to your apartment, spend some time as your last hours as a….a human. You may even want to spend some time considering what you are going to do about your business. Pack up some of your things. You can always bring whatever you truly want to keep here until we can get it transferred to Wyoming. Go enjoy a good meal. Contact anyone you feel might want to know about your whereabouts and tell them that you are making a life change…they don't need to know specifics. Then meet me here tomorrow night at 10. I promise I will make the wait worth your while."

I smiled at her. My heart was so full of….of love! So gladdened by the idea that I would get to spend the rest of my…okay, unnatural….life with this incredible woman; and, apparently, many other lifetimes as well.

"All of those things sound like a plan. And I must say now you've got me very intrigued….not to mention extremely titillated, about tomorrow night. I really don't have too many people to contact, only the landlords for the apartment and the office….neither of which should be a problem. I'm not working on any cases at the moment, so that's easy. As for possessions, besides my clothes and a few mementos from my parents, there's not much worth saving. You still haven't told me how you travel back and forth from Wyoming yet."

Sophia chuckled. "Oh…you'll find out soon enough. Can we please just leave it at that for now?"

I smiled broadly and said, "Do I have a choice?" Then, I drew her into my arms and kissed her deeply.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I returned home around midnight and decided to just go to bed. The strange castle dream invaded my sleep again, but the "nasty woman" was thankfully absent. I awoke with the dawn and went for a run...okay a jog. I returned to the apartment and made myself a pot of English breakfast tea along with a list of all I wanted to accomplish that day. My first line of business was to get a hold of the landlord of my office space. I told him I would be out within the month. He didn't have much to say and I didn't figure that he would. I then made my way to the basement of my apartment building and the caretaker's abode. She was a fifty-something, single lady who lived in the most deplorable apartment in the whole building with her five cats. She greeted me like some long-lost niece, inviting me in for a glass of lemonade and a good chat. I don't believe she gets much company.

Despite all the felines that lived in this tiny place, three of which were of the long-haired variety, it was surprisingly free of cat hair… and also the dreaded litter box odor. I deposited myself on a paisley upholstered wingback and accepted the lady's modest offerings of pink lemonade and a filled cookie, the contents of which I could not decipher. I had no more than set my glass down on a side table when a couple of rather large tabby's jumped onto my lap and made themselves at home. I rather liked it.

I decided to get on with business.

"Well, Miss Flowers, I just wanted to inform you that I will be moving in a few weeks and must give up the apartment. I wasn't sure if I should just go through you here or try to get a hold of the actual landlord. I know you usually take care of the business end of things."

She gave a few "cluck-clucks" before she spoke.

"Oh, Randi dear, I really hate to see you go. You've been the model tenant for …for how long now?"

"Six years, Ma'am." I replied.

"Have you taken another job…or found a nice young man perhaps?" She stated the later with a bit of mist in her eye.

_A man again! Okay, we'll go with the job scenario!_

'Well, err, yes! A new job opportunity has opened up." I blatantly lied. "I'll pay for the next month's rent, although I intend to be moved before it is over. In all honesty, if you want to start advertising for a new tenant right away that would be fine by me."

"Well, I can take care of all the details. It's just easier as you never know where the building owner Mr. Betts is going to be. And I guess that's it then. I hate to see you go dear, but I wish you the best."

I stuffed the rest of the awful cookie in my mouth and quickly washed it down with the remaining lemonade. I removed the cats from my lap and stood.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Miss Flowers. I will bring the rent around in a few days." And I left.

I went back to my apartment and started going through my things, trying to decide what all was worth keeping. Of course, my clothes and other personal items, a jewelry box my parents had given me for my twelfth birthday and the few pieces of jewelry it contained that had belonged to my mother, my business files which I figured I had better hang onto for a few years, and my rather extensive CD collection. But, the more I thought about it, the CD's could go. I could always download whatever on to my laptop and listen to it there. That was about it. The rest…kitchen things, furniture, bedding, etc…etc… would make a nice donation to the local Salvation Army.

I was starting to feel a bit giddy with the prospect that I would soon be making a new life with Sophia, when the enormity of what I was actually about to do hit me. I was basically giving up my, well…life. That's right, for the love of a woman…. I was giving up my mortality. I should have been terrified, I should have thought I needed my head examined, but the fear; the trepidation….it just wasn't there.

All I cared about were those green eyes…and wondering where I had previously seen them. If anything bothered me, it was _that. _How could someone seem so familiar when you flat knew you had never met them before? From the first time I laid eyes on the girl I knew there was something…extraordinary going on. I wondered what a fortune teller would have to say about this one. Could they tell me what those fanciful dreams meant that Sophia and I apparently shared? The whole past-life, soul-mate thing was starting to make more and more sense the more I thought about it.

After about three hours, I decided that was quite enough sorting and reminiscing for one day. I would go purchase some boxes in the morning and make arrangements for the Salvation Army to collect my offerings. I would then head over to the office and wrap things up on that end. That would probably be the hardest. I had worked at this job almost my entire adult life, building it from scratch and word of mouth. Perhaps, at some point in the future, I could check out the requirements for a PI license in Wyoming.

Friday morning dawned considerably overcast, but I was so excited at what that evening was going to bring that I barely noticed. My stomach was performing the proverbial flip-flops and I found myself constantly grinning like an idiot. My apartment was bare except for what I meant to keep, plus a sleeping bag and pillow. I debated giving Sophia a call, but decided against it. In just a few short hours life as I knew it would cease to exist and ….well, I didn't really know exactly what all would transpire, but it would be with Sophia by my side.

I decided to take myself down to my favorite coffee shop and enjoy a last big breakfast in my human form. Fresh squeezed orange juice, scrambled eggs, country ham, and buckwheat pancakes smothered in real maple syrup made their way into my grateful stomach. I topped it off with a huge mug full of coffee and cream along with a blackberry jam filled donut. I savored every bite knowing I might never enjoy such tastes again….except for those of Sophia's sweet kisses! I took a long stroll around a nearby pond, watching the silly antics of a flock of ducks for a while as well as a young mother and her two small toddlers who were enjoying splashing about the edge of the water. For several moments, I felt sharp stabs of sadness for the family that I had lost shoot through me. I had spent a lot of the last eighteen or so years trying to keep all of that sadness suppressed as best as I possibly could. Intense therapy for the first few years after my parent's accident had allowed me to cope with my grief, but I knew sadness and anger were always there lurking; ready to boil to the surface at any given moment. It was one of the reasons I had, unconsciously it seems, decided against any children of my own. I couldn't stomach the idea of possibly leaving any orphans behind. Maybe that was another reason Sophia appealed to me; there was no chance of children there. (Not_ quite_ true, but that's what I told myself) But, if I really felt that way, why was I looking at those toddlers with more than a bit of longing? Oh well, que sera, sera, as the song goes.

I decided there was one more place I needed to visit before I went back to my almost-empty apartment. It was a two hour drive to Eternal Acres cemetery, but I had the rest of the day free and I felt it was something I must do. I drove through the wrought iron gates and parked in the first available spot. Halfway down the second brick pathway, lay the marble headstone of my parents. _Mitchell Clarke Newman- Adelaide Anne Starr Newman. Together forever side by side. Departed this world February 3, 1992. _I laid the wreath of pink carnations and blue daisies I had purchased on the ground in front of the stone. There were no other ornamentations. I didn't visit very often, shameful as that might be. Flanking both sides of the stone were two small silver plated markers, _David Mitchell Newman- April 8, 1975_, read the one on the left. The other said simply, _Baby Boy Newman- August 11, 1977_. I guess mom and dad didn't have the heart or where-with-all to name that second dead son…..the poor tiny soul. I sat sobbing for some time for the brothers I never knew and for my parents forgiveness for what I was about to do. I hadn't set foot in a church in years but I assumed this whole vampire business would go against every religious teaching ever known…but there it was. I soon consoled myself with the notion that my parents would want me to be happy. And spending the rest of my eternity with Sophia would do just that. I felt it in my very bones.

By 8 pm, I was as skittish as a cat in a dog kennel and decided to start getting ready for my "big night". My debut into the world of the undead. The first day of the rest of my supernatural life. The beginning of a new era with the woman I loved.

I liberally dosed my bath water with patchouli scented oil and even applied an avocado face mask. I was dubious as to whether the later still possessed any healing properties though as it had been languishing in my bathroom drawer for about three years. But, I figured if it was going to get used it was now or never.

I blow dried my hair, dressed quickly, and decided to take one last drive around town. For about half an hour I drove up one street and down another, but wasn't really enjoying it so I made my way to the _Plasma._

Sophia was waiting for me on one of the mammoth sofas looking very radiant in a jade silk, kimono-style dress and sporting bare feet.

"I like what you've done with your hair." I greeted, referring to the French braid woven with real daisies that adorned her beautiful head.

"Thanks! Daisies are my favorite." She piped, flashing me a smile that set my heart lurching once again. "Would you like a drink or would you rather go upstairs right away?"

"Think I'll pass on the drink. Alcohol and I don't always mix real well when I'm…well, _really_ nervous, and yeah…I guess _I'm really nervous. _But, it's okay really….. nervous in a good way!"

Bubbling laughter emanated from the woman as she grabbed my hand and led me to the cherry staircase. We reached her room and she turned to face me.

"So, we're both ready for this…you're ready for this?" Her eyes were questioning and a bit fearful as though she was half expecting me to back out at the last minute.

"Lead away, my sweet. Tonight, I am yours, totally at your mercy!"

"Settee or bed? Sophia asked, as we entered the room.

"Oh, definitely the bed! That dinky settee is hardly good for sitting on let alone any randiness… or vampire making!"

Within minutes we were lying on top of the satin comforter, holding hands, eyes locked onto each other.

Sophia let out a little sigh. "I still can't believe you're willing to do this…for me. I can't believe I'm _letting _you do this for me. I still have a bit of guilt you know. What if you absolutely hate it; there's no going back."

"Sophia, I take full responsibilities for my actions. I'm a big girl and in the unlikely event I rue the day, I promise no blame will be tossed your way. I could simply disappear. But I have no intentions of any such thing happening. I love you, Sophia Honeycutt, and from this day forward….my eternity is yours."

"You know there's going to be love making involved here tonight." She stated.

I blushed. "I had hoped."

"_Lots_ of love making."

At that, the woman took me in her arms while her mouth claimed mine. My head swelled and threatened to explode while a burning desire quickly overwhelmed me. Sophia's nails were working in small, scraping circles down my back as my hands fumbled to find the hem of her kimono. At last, I pulled the silky shift up to her waist…and realized she had no panties. A deep sigh escaped me and I grabbed her sweet buttocks. The full mounds were firm, yet soft under my grateful fingers and I gave them a few little slaps which sent Sophia's eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Oh, so we like it a little rough, do we?" I growled.

Sophia laughed and grabbed a hold of my own clothed cheeks as I made my way under the kimono and allowed my fingertips to stroll up and down the length of her velvety smooth back.

"I never knew a vampire would feel so…so fresh. How can that be? But I suppose that's a topic for later, eh?"

In answer Sophia stood up, undid her sash, letting the jade silk slide to the floor. The fire that had already started between my legs was now burning and I could feel my gushing wetness.

"Sophia." I whispered, "Please…"

My green-eyed goddess sat beside me on the bed. She unbuttoned my blouse and threw it across the room. While she worked on getting my jeans off, I got rid of the bra.

"Let's leave the panties for now. I see you're very wet."

She glided on top of me then and it soon became impossible to tell where one stopped and the other started so tangled were we in a web of locked legs and lips. We tossed about the bed like two ships in a storm, groping, feeling, pinching, and sliding. I ripped my panties away. Tongues and teeth teased, exploring every inch of each other's bodies. It was a hedonistic, orgy for two, the room resounding with the sound of soft sighs and animal grunts. The smell of my patchouli, Sophia's cinnamon and, above all, the intoxicating aroma of female musk filled the air. And then, we knew we could not wait a moment longer. Sophia guided my hand to her most sacred place and hers found mine as well. Very soon, a rhythm as old as time was accomplished; swelling, overcoming…sending these two souls into the stratosphere.

We finally pulled away from each other and Sophia made an announcement.

"Let's just lie here a minute and bask in the afterglow." She giggled at this. "Then, I will make love to you once more and claim you as mine."

"And the deed will be done?" I whispered.

"Yes. The deed will be done."

Within half an hour, we were once again swept up in a beautiful frenzy. As I was escalating into the clouds, I felt a searing pain in my neck quickly followed by a magnificent warmth that worked a path throughout my body. When every inch of my skin was tingling with a sense I could not describe, I exploded with an orgasm that was almost more than I could bear. When I could breathe and move again, I bolted out of the bed and grabbed myself.

I was very swollen, still throbbing, and there was a copious amount of fluid running down my legs.

"Damn, Sophie! That was….that felt…I don't even know what that was!"

"Are you usually a squirter?"Sophia asked.

"What? No, no why?"

"Well, you are now, I mean you just did. The bed is soaked."

"Did you….bite me? I mean, if you did, is that usually a….a result?"

"I don't know, but….the bite….yes. Come here."

Sophia rose from the bed and took me into the bathroom. We both looked at my neck in the mirror. The marks were very faint. It looked more like spider bites than the result of vampire fangs.

We walked back into the bedroom and Sophia put her kimono back on. She supplied me with a robe she had hanging in a closet and we went into the living room.

"So, how do you feel now?"

"I've…..settled. But there seems to be a low humming in my ears. Like I hear my heartbeat…or something. And maybe I could use that drink."

"You probably do hear your heartbeat…and mine. You'll find your hearing has…strengthened. I'll call down and have Quentin send up a pitcher of rum and coke."

"Um, maybe sometime…soon, you should give me a bit of a rundown as to what I should expect. Kind of a 'Vampires 101', if you will."

"Well, I'm not aware of any official playbook, but yeah, there are some things you will want to know about. Maybe we should have discussed all this beforehand. Oh crap, there's all that doubt again, but now it's too late."

"Now, don't start! We'll be fine. Hey, there's little bit of…blood on your chin."

"Sorry." Sophia replied rubbing her face.

The rest of the night was full of love-making, drinking, and simply celebrating each other. There was little talk of the future as we agreed that could wait until the next day. When we finally attempted to close our eyes, dawn was breaking in through the blinds.

I was awakened by Sophia gently shaking me and planting a quick kiss on my cheek.

"What time might it be? I asked still decidedly drowsy.

"Almost ten-thirty. Christian's downstairs."

"Well then, I suppose we had better go talk to him. Then I'm going to need to go back to the apartment and change."

Sophia sat on my lap. "I'll go with you and help you bring your stuff back here. It will be fine in this room for now until we decide just what you want to put into storage in Wyoming." She hoped off my lap, gathered up my clothes, and tossed them at me; everything except the tattered panties which she deposited in the trash.

Our conversation with Christian went smooth enough and he suggested we make a trip to the homestead in Wyoming as soon as possible.

"The sooner you get acquainted with everyone and our lifestyle the better." He acknowledged. "I need to get back there soon myself. We've got an offer on several head of cattle and I'd like to be there when the transaction occurs. I do try to keep up with all the business end of things both here and there. If you decide to drive out, you girls can take my van."

We headed over to my apartment stopping for a quick bite to eat along the way. Force of habit I guess. All in all, I had about eleven boxes: five were business files, four were clothing and personal things, and the remainder contained family mementos.

Sophia and I sat cross legged on the floor as I had given away all the furniture. (Didn't even stop to think I might still want a chair to sit on.)

"I suppose all the files can get stored away wherever. I'm not sure where I should keep the family things. Probably with the files." I sighed and my voice cracked a little.

Sophia scooted over by my side. "I'm so sorry about you parents…your brothers. Maybe its little comfort, but I am honored to be your family now."

I kissed the top of her head in way of reply.

"Now, we need to decide what mode of transport we want to take. There's Christian's van or we could UPS the boxes and take a plane. Or, we could do what we usually do."

I bit. "And that would be…the deep, dark secret you've been keeping from me?"

Sophia chuckled. "Yep. And here it is. We have a few bits of magic we can perform. One of them involves a sort of shape-shifting. It allows moving about quickly and almost without detection. We can transform ourselves into, well a mist. And that is how we usually travel from Wyoming to here…or just about anywhere."

I had to let that sink in for a moment.

"Um, so I can just will it and it happens?"

Sophia stood and started pacing slowly across the room while she answered me. "Basically. You put yourself into a kind of state of meditation. It does take a bit of practice. I would suggest you wait a bit before you try it. I think I attempted it too soon, and it was pretty scary floating around like that. And yes, vampires can get scared."

"Okay, then maybe we should take a plane. What about mortality? We can be killed, right?"

"Yes, we can, but not by holy water, garlic, or any of that. It's got to be a wooden stake, fire, or decapitation. And silver bullets only make us sick."

"What if, for some reason, you don't get any blood?'

Sophia stopped her pacing and stood beside the front window. You would just start wasting away, but not die….just languish in misery I guess."

I shuddered. "Sounds horrendous! What about eating? And sleep?"

"You'll need to sleep, and as I said before, food is not totally necessary…except fluids. Drink lots of fluids. Most of our senses are heightened: vision, hearing, touch, smell…everything but taste, it tends to dull a bit. Randi, you'll find that you will still go about your life same as ever. Except I guess in your case you've quit your job. And you won't age. I can't really speak about a lot of things from experience because I haven't been turned all that long myself. I'm basically the same Sophia I was before except I have a lot more oomph or gusto, I guess you could say."

I let my brain absorb that for a minute. "I would think though that after a couple hundred years, some of your perspective about the world would change."

"I suppose you're right. What do you say we get theses boxes loaded and dumped at the _Plasma_, then take a trip to Glade Lake? I feel a lazy kind 'a day coming on."

I responded by kissing her silly.


End file.
